Stuck
by DamnYouPeopleWithCoolUserNames
Summary: because of a thunderstom, the guests are stuck in Willy Wonka's factory for 2 days. just something i wrote some time ago and decided to post. it's not that bad, i promise. VerucaAugustus & MikeViolet. plz review
1. prologue

**i know i'm supposed to update the other fic, but writer'block just wouldn't let me do it. so i just decided to give you guys a little something for now. i actually had alrady written around five chapters for this one, so it won't take long to be ll done with. i hope you enjoy! P.S: my winter holidays are starting tomorrow, so i'll have more time to get back on writing.**

"How many children are left?"  
Charlie shared a look with his grandpa joe, then spoke up.  
"Just one, sir."  
"Really?! What happened to the others?"  
After locking another confused expression with the old man, Charlie forced himself to remember the fates of the other children. Before he could voice them out,

though, Willy Wonka cut him off.  
" my dear boy that means you've won!" The man started shaking his hand vigorously.  
"Oh I do congratulate you, I really do. I had a hunch, you know, right from the beginning. Now we mustn't dilly or dally, because we have an enormous number of things to do before the days over! But luckily for us, we've got the great glass elevator to speed things a-"

The chocolatier turned so fast he went nose-first onto the transparent elevator door.

"-speed things along."

The three males climbed onto the see-through vehicle and Mr. Wonka pressed an odd button.

"Up and out? What kind of a room is that?"

"You'll see."

Charlie waited and…nothing. The chocolatier frowned and tried a few more times. Nothing. Then he tried another button, this one with a phone Oompa Loompa came to elevator door and did a series of hand gestures, to which Wonka responded with a quite disgusted face.

"Trapped?! But how are these rotten little brats supposed to leave?! And I've been waiting for so long to press that button!"  
He turned back to the puzzled visitors.  
"What happened, Mr. Wonka?" Charlie's grandpa asked concerned.  
"There seems to be a massive thunderstorm going on. I'm afraid we can't leave until it subsides"  
"What exactly will we do until then?"  
Wonka turned back to the Oompa Loompa.  
"Warn the other guests. And prepare the rooms; we'll have extra company for a while. Come on now, my heir, we have so much to arrange!"  
He pressed a different button-chocolate room. The elevator zoomed down, and to multiple more directions before suddenly halting beside the chocolate riverbank. Charlie and his grandfather clumsily staggered out, followed by Mr. Wonka.

When they reached the entrance hall, Charlie did a double take.


	2. Trapped

Augustus Gloop loved chocolate. It was his favorite treat, and he never seemed to get enough of it. But now, being covered from head to toe in the hot, sticky dessert, he didn't think he could handle having any more of it going down his throat for at least 5 more years.

He was standing in the massive entrance hall with his mother, Violet Beauregarde, Veruca Salt, their guardians, plus (Mike Teavee was nowhere to be seen). When they tried heading outside, a band of Oompa Loompas stopped them, making rather weird gestures. They decided to stay and wait until someone told them what was actually going on.

"Augustus, my boy, what are you thinking about? It's not like you to look so sad!"

His mother's worried question woke him from his troubled thoughts. He looked at the plump woman, them back to his now brown and sticky sweater, and poked it with his now brown and sticky hand. He prepared to ask her the new source of his troubles.

"Mother, am I bad because I'm fat?"

The German woman seemed taken aback.

"What?! No, no, you're not, Auggie pie! It's the song those despicable little gnomes sang to you, isn't it? Don't believe them, Augustus! A person should not be judged by his or her physical image!"

It was clear to Augustus that she didn't believe a single word she herself had said. That spiked his self-stem down to the inner core of the planet. She hadn't answered his question, at all. To make matters worse, THEY were mentioned. The mean Oompa Loompa thingies. The ones who insulted him and humiliated him while he stood stuck inside a tube, almost dying from the heat of the molten chocolate drowning his legs and the see-through plastic boundaries that squeezed his shoulders, trying to compress him into a box of molten gloop-flavored, chocolate covered Augustus.

He looked at the others, one blue and flexible, one covered in garbage (though he had to admit: Veruca Salt looked astounding anyway), and one disappeared. " _It could be worse_ " he thought. " _Violet probably won't have such an easy life from now on, with the blue skin. All Veruca and I need is a three-hour shower each._ " That didn't make him feel any better. Did the workers sing about them too? What did they say? And where was that poor kid? Did something bad happen to him too? Something so bad that he couldn't come back?

A noise from the towering metal doors that lead to the chocolate room answered three fifths of his questions. Out came none other than Willy Wonka, Charlie Bucket and his grandfather. He saw Charlie do a double take when his eyes fell on the other four contestants. No surprise, Augustus guessed he looked hideous, coated in thick brown goo, not to mention the fact that all the other kids were possibly disgusted by his gym-ball sized belly. The girls didn't look much better, and neither did their facial expressions.

"Hello, my guests!" Wonka exclaimed, though it was clear the ear-to-ear smile was not because he liked seeing them, but their conditions. The chocolatier was disgusted by them, and he wasn't ashamed to show it. "Unfortunately, there is a massive thunderstorm going on outside at this moment, so we cannot step a foot outside this factory. I'm afraid you will all have to spend the night in!"

He smiled again, but now he seemed as if he were about to puke.  
A wave of protests erupted, mostly from the parents, who did not want their children near that maniac and his crazy factory for any longer. The chocolatier looked at each of them, and then locked his eyes on violet.

"I see you all came out completely unharmed! Did they take all the juice out, lil' girl?" _juice?_

"What are we going to go to now?" Violet Beauregarde asked, clearly trying to steer the subject away from whatever her demise was.

"Oh, I already asked the Oompa Loompas to prepare the guest rooms. You will have to share, though, since we are not accustomed to having guests over."

"Why do you even have guest rooms then?" this one was from Veruca Salt, the beautiful British girl.

"This information is irrelevant. Now, some of the rooms are done. I say all of you little rotten children congratulate the winner and my heir, though."

"You mean Charlie?" The question, surprising everyone, including himself, came from Augustus. He usually didn't speak in public, especially at school, as any topic easily swapped to rude aimed towards either his weight or idiocy.

"Yes, but I haven't really agreed yet, so the factory's not mine officially. There are a few rooms only mike and I have seen, I think you guys would like to see them!" the boy piped up. "We could go while the rooms are being arranged. Follow me!"

"Where is he, anyway?" Violet asked. A high-pitched sound mae them all turn in Mr. Teavee's direction what, or rather, _who_ was sitting on his palm. The four Kids instantly ran over to the man to get a look at the now tiny Mike Teavee. Violet didn't wait to snatch him from his father's hand and take a closer look. "Oh my god he looks so cute!"

"No I don't! Let me go, Blueberry girl!" came The boy's chipmunk-like voice. That made the mentioned girl frown, before launching him to his father, who caught him with a terrivied look on his face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah"

Charlie cleared his throat. "So, should we go?"

The four kids (Charlie was in charge of carrying Mike) had no choice but to do so. They walked (well, most of them did. Violet was doing cartwheels) up to a glass box in the middle of the mint grass, right at the riverbank.

"What is that thing?" he heard Veruca ask indignantly.

"The great glass elevator!"

The three kids piled up inside, and Gus couldn't help but notice that he alone occupied a whole quarter of the space. " _Did Veruca notice it?_ " He hoped she didn't.

"Hold on!"

He didn't have time to think about doing so, because they rocketed up a split second later, then spiked to the right, to the front, left, right, left, back, and front again. When the thing finally stopped, Charlie was the only one standing, or as close to that as possible. He was leaning on the corner, one hand hooked on a thin metal bar, the other almost squashing the mini Teavee boy.

"This…is the puppet hospital and burns center, I think."

Charlie paused and waited for the others to untangle themselves from one another. Augustus wouldn't have minded that position too much. Veruca's face was right in front of his.

Augustus used the following seconds to study the room Charlie had mentioned. White walls, under a white ceiling that reflected a white tiled floor. It looked very similar to a family-sized nurse's office. Two rows of white-framed cots with white bed sheets stood along the side walls. Most were claimed by burned and melted puppets, which he tore his gaze from immediately. That show would give him nightmares for a whole year...actually, this whole day would.

A second later, the elevator jolted in a different direction.

 **[** _ **Time skip**_ **]**

Augustus lay down on the caramel clearing of the grand chocolate room. This time, though, he couldn't stand to look at all the candy, for it just reminded him of how greedy he had been.

After the elevator ride was done, the rooms still hadn't been fully arranged, so he used the free period for some reflection time.

Ever since he was little, his parents wanted him to eat as much as possible. His mother said it was because of that once, many years prior, they had seen a group of orphaned street children, all of them so thin their clothes looked like bags and their leg bones were visible. Herr and Frau Gloop wanted their baby to be the opposite of this, so they always encouraged him to eat. Of course, since too much of a good thing always equals bad, that resulted in a greedy, obese, bullied child. The nicknames at school didn't bother him so much, as his Mama always said that being chubby was a good thing.

An Oompa Loompa (which he jolted away from in a speed he didn't know was possible for his flappy legs) came out from behind the bushes and signaled for the boy to follow him. He did, and soon they stood in front of a metal door with a tag: Michael and Augustus. The German boy sighed. _"I guess this is It."_ he thought as he pushed open the door.

 **plz review!**


	3. Friends

Violet Beauregarde didn't know what she expected Veruca Salt to be like as a roommate, perhaps she would be the same rude brat as before, and harass her about her…current state to no end? Maybe just ignore her companion the entire time, which would've been pretty easy to deal with. Or even, in a rare possibility, they'd become good friends. She did not, though, expect the British girl to actually apologize one second after they'd entered.

"Hey, Violet. Umm, I'm…very sorry about saying you should be put into a county fair. It was extremely impolite and false of me to say such a thing about my brand-new best friend" _best friend? Since when… ooooh, she means the thing we did at the hallway. She actually meant that?!_

"It's fine. I guess it did look funny."

"It didn't. I was very scared."

"Well, there was a giant girl in blueberry form right in front of you. It's understandable."

The two girls laughed at the description. Violet decided to steer the talk into something more…amusing. She jumped on the hard bed, propped head on the palms and her elbows on the mattress, and swung her shins and feet back and forth.

"Soo, Veruca! Let's talk like actual friends do. Which of the boys would you kiss?" she asked with a cheeky smirk.

The other girl looked taken aback. She intertwined and disintertwined her pale fingers a couple of times, then focused her icy blue eyes back on Violet.

"Do you think the chubby guy would kiss me?"

"Maybe, if you bribe him with candy bars!"

The European pouted.

"That's just mean! I'm sure there must be something more of him to love in that cute stuffed panda-bear face." She grew a smirk that matched the Cherise cat's. "What about you, dear friend? Which of the boys would _you_ like to make out with?"

She thought for a while. The poor guy- Charles, Chalk, Chan, or something like that- was definitely not her type. He was just way too nice and innocent. Augustus was way too…lazy. He wouldn't be good off with a girl like Violet, who did sports almost all the time.

The only one left was Mike Teavee, the ant boy. She had to admit, he was very cute, especially in such a small size, and the girl was somewhat attracted to his "smart-aleck" attitude. She wondered if it was even possible to kiss him in such a great size difference.

"VIOLET, WAKE UP!"

The shout pulled her back to the dorm room she and the British girl, Veruca Salt, were sharing. Violet looked around, trying to figure out who had called her name. She got the answer when Veruca's dirty hand started flying from left to right in front of her face. She had a sly smile on her trash-coated face.

"Wow, it l seems like _someone_ knows who they want to marry already, doesn't it?" she decided to go with it.

"I don't know really. Actually, I was wondering whether it's possible to make out with a bug sized person."

"Maybe. But please don't do it as soon as we find them. I did notice that Mike doesn't know how to communicate with a lot of things outside of a screen. I do not know a lot about love, not having many friends and all, but I think this helps…"

"Me neither, but who cares? They don't stand out as social butterflies either."

[ _Time skip_ ]

Violet sat with the three other children in the middle of the candy grass meadow (Wonka had taken Charlie and claimed they had "a lot of things to do before the day was out"). Augustus and Veruca both had taken showers, so they didn't look like the mud monster and walking dumpster anymore. The American looked down at her blue clothes and body. Unfortunately, such things would take much more than water and soap to go back. If they even _could_ go back.

"We can help you try to fix it if you want." A shy voice cut her depressive thoughts.

As it turned out, Augustus had said it. She offered him a small, grateful smile. He returned it, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Thanks, Gus. But I don't know if it's even possible…"

"Well, if it is, then we'll help as much as we can. You too, mike. I would be very glad to help you."

They all turned to Mike, who was sitting on the grass still facing forwards, and waited for him to thank the other boy, but nothing happened. They looked at one another, confused. He had just been offered to go back to normal, and to have a friend. The very least he should do is say thank you. As if he had heard her thoughts, mike turned to face them. He sighed, then cleared his throat.

"Thanks, Gus. Just sying, I have to scream to talk to you guys, and it hurts to do it all the time, so stop talking to me." Violet noticed (even in his considerately small form) that his face looked a bit wet. Without warning, she scooped him up and hugged him close to her chest.

"Well, in any case…" Veruca started once the silence started being too much. "I will be very pleased to help both of you as well, just as long as you, Violet, agree to teach me martial arts. I need to be able to defend myself once we leave this wretched place."

Violet processed the girl's words. She was right. Violet didn't think about how she would deal with life as soon as she left the factory. She'd be bullied. That was for sure. Wonka would want the whole world to know what happened to them. He was just that evil. She looked at the others, and noticed they were all thinking the same thing. _"If we're going to be hurt, then at least we should leave it for later."_ She thought. For now, they needed good things.

"Well then you'll have to help me find outfits that go well with blue skin and hair-" the British girl cut her off. **(Warning: I know nothing about fashion. At all)**

"-I was just waiting for you to ask! I was thinking along purple, pink, different shades of blue or light green. Each of these colors goes well. Of course, a dress would actually look amazing, but you're more of a tomboy, right? So I guess colored jeans would be nice. Maybe with a V-neck and a jacket. And trainers, multicolored ones with rainbow laces."

They all laughed at Veruca's instant reply. And violet knew it: these would be her new friends for life, whether she liked it or not. And in this case? She did, very much.

 **reviews make me very(x1000) happy, so plz send me some.**


	4. How it Works

**I have to say: my friends and I never really talk about boys, so I don't know how that kind of conversation works. Just tell me if it's anything all like this, so I know whether I can keep on writing them like that or not.**

Veruca Salt never had friends. At least not real ones. Sure, she did have the little BFFs group at school, but she knew, and they knew, that they were all MSFs really: Money Sucking Friends. They didn't care about how much she trusted them or how much she needed them. Just as long as she had the money, they'd stick by. She always tried to make up for it, though, by asking for material things and pets. But it was never enough, as she didn't have anyone to go and ride the pony with her, or play with the cats and dogs. But now, after so many years of longing and craving for companions, she was confused. VERY confused. It was like the time when she first learned how to horse ride. She didn't know what to do, so she just stayed put and waited for someone to tell her exactly what the next step was.

She looked around hers and Violet's temporary room. It was actually fairly big, though it seemed tiny compared to her own massive bedroom back home, in England.

Two beds, each with a wooden chest. When the girls decided to peek inside, around ten minutes after getting bored of talking about the boys after the chocolate room, they found meters and meters of fabric, so they guessed that by this Wonka meant to say: "I only let you stay here because the press is outside. But that does not mean you are welcome in my fortress." She could live with that.

One thing no one (besides Magda, one of their servants) knew was that, after spending so many years alone, Veruca had actually developed many homey skills, such as sewing and patching.

"We could make some miss universe-worthy dresses out of these." She exclaimed to the other girl, who had already slumped onto the bed in defeat. Time for plan B.

"It's a pity neither of us have a boyfriend right now to show off to or to walk long the candy flower patches holding handing hands with."

That did it. Violet jolted up like a spring, and smiled from ear to ear. "Well, again, we _are_ going to snatch the boys, aren't we? Oh, I was actually meaning to say; I think we should help them out. I mean, it kind of broke my heart to see Augustus so sad and I don't if you noticed, but Mike was crying. Plus, we need to practice this whole "friends stand up for one another" thing. Just to make it official."

Veruca couldn't help but sadden at the thought for the American and german boys in the chocolate room.

"I agree. Can we talk about something happy and cheery now?"

"Okay, then, but you asked for it. Gus was looking at you with these giant puppy eyes! It was the epitome of cute!"

The British girl's head snapped up. This was a topic she liked. "I know right? And the way he was just looking at the floor when we talked about him! God, I felt like squishing him with a hug! Though I'm not sure if my arms can actually wrap all the way around him."

Violet burst out laughing, and Veruca joined her. Soon enough, the two girls were sprawled on the floor, trying to catch their breath.

"So is this what it feels like to have a friend?" She asked, a goofy smile glued permanently to her pale face. Violet tilted her head to look at her.

"I don't know, but I love it!"

Veruca couldn't agree more.

 **[** _ **Time skip**_ **]**

Veruca opened her eyes and tried to shake off the dizziness. She tried to move her left hand to rub her eyes, but found that she couldn't, as that particular limb was attached to the wall. She looked down and gasped; both of her feet plus her other hand was attached to the same wall by thick metal bars.

She looked around, trying to figure out where she was in vain. The space, which she guessed was very spacious, was pitched black, only the area surrounding her petite figure vaguely visible.

Suddenly, two tiny red almond-shaped lights revealed themselves in the darkness. Then another pair came out. And another, and another, and another, until she was cornered by hungry, vicious bulbs. The little girl screamed in fear, hoping the sound would shoo the things away from her.

Bad idea.

Her yell was returned by a loud chorus of inhuman screeches. Then it hit her: squirrels. An army of nut-shelling, flesh eating rodents.

She felt the hundreds of thousands of pairs of tiny feet scurry along her tights, dress, coat and face.

She was screaming the whole time, trying to startle the creatures that were now covering her whole body, excluding the face. That didn't stop them. If anything, it was music to their furry ears. She remembered the last time this happened, because she wanted of these squirrels to herself.

"What are they doing?"

"They're checking to see if she's a bad nut."

Last time, she was a bad nut, and was thrown in the garbage. Surely they wouldn't hurt her this time either, right? Just like before, a squirrel came out and tapped her head.

"Oh my, she is a bad nut after all!"

Instead of carrying her to a whole, though, the creatures started biting. Her face, arms, legs, torso, anything they could get their tiny mouths and sharp teeth in.

"GET OFF ME! PLEASE, I BEG YOU! I DIDN'T DO ANTHING WRONG, JUST GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF ME!"

It didn't matter how much she screamed, they'd not stop until the bad nut had her punishment done. The only thing she heard before backing out was a voice, calling her name in a worried manner.

"VERUCA! VERUCA, WAKE UP, PLEASE STOP SCREAMING!"

Veruca jolted up, head butting Violet in the process. She looked around. Where was she? This was definitely not the same room where she had been mauled. Where were the squirrels? And how were her limbs free from the metal boundaries?

Then she remembered. The storm! They had stayed at the factory because of it, didn't they? The events of the day hit her like a tsunami. She had decided to rest for a bit before supper. Was it all a dream? Then she remembered her friend.

"VIOLET! Are you ok? Oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you I swear!"

The other girl got up and rubbed her forehead.

"Its fine, I've had worse. What happened? You just suddenly started screaming and thrashing and crying. I tried to wake you up, but it didn't work."

"I was having a nightmare. About the squirrels. They said I was a bad nut. Then the squirrels attacked me! They kept biting me all over, and they wouldn't stop!"

She started crying all over again. It was hard not to. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her shaking frame. That was startling. Veruca's parents _never_ hugged her. They always kept business poise when talking to their only daughter. Being shown such a loving act was unknown to her. And Violet didn't even know about the Nut Room. But she liked it. A lot. " _I am starting to like this whole friendship thing a lot."_ She thought she continued to cry in her new friend's shoulder.

 **REVIEW! I kinda feel like I'm being ignored if you don't.**


	5. Sick and Tired

**Mike's POV!**

Mike Teavee was sick. He was sick of not being able to do things. He could handle not talking as much. That could've been an excuse not to interact with the others. But he had limits. One cannot simply be ok with being shrunken, bullied by giant freaks inside a television, bullied by the same freaks _outside_ of the telly, and not having anything in the same size as him. The opening of the door to the bedroom he was going to share with fatty woke him from his self-pity party.

The room itself was quite small to be shared by two people (even if it was enormous for someone like him). One normal-sized bed with a chest in the side, on which sat a mike-sized rock which he assumed was supposed to be a bed. He spent the first two minutes pushing the "bed" closer to the far edge of chest so Augustus couldn't crush him during the night.

"Hello, Michael."

 _Talk of the devil._ Mike looked up at the giant face of Augustus Gloop. Seriously, the guy's face obscured everything else from view.

"Hey, Gus. Can you move to the side? I can't see anything else." He said in his now embarrassing squeaky voice.

"I'm sorry; I didn't hear what you said. Can you repeat it?"

 _Here we go._ Mike cleared his throat and tried to sound as loud as possible.

"I said: Can you move?"

"Oh, ok then." The German boy shuffled over to stand by the bed, as if he was afraid it would explode. Maybe he was scared mike would suddenly pull out a mini riffle and start shooting him screaming "DIE DIE DIE". Given the way he behaved at the interview _and_ the tour, it wasn't surprising. He tried to start a chat as a peace offering.

"So how are you coping with the punishment thing?"

Surprisingly, it seemed the other boy had actually heard him.

"I am still scared of those little Oompas. My shoulders still hurt from the pipe and I feel as if I won't ever be able to eat again" he said it as if it brought back the pain. "How about you?"

Mike thought for a second. Should he open up? The kid had given him something, so it would be fair if he did so as well. Just as long as he sounded indifferent about it all, it would be fine.

"Well, my body hurts, my throat hurts, my head hurts and I can't use anything else anymore."

"What happened?"

He stiffened. That tone. It was the same one the therapists used with him. As if he needed help. As if they thought they could help him. He went into defensive mode before he could stop himself.

"It's none of your business."

"What is?"

Both boys turned to the door, which Charlie had just passed. He wore a confused expression. Mike answered him before fatty had the chance to even open his mouth.

"Nothing. If anything, it's none your business either!"

Both boys looked at him startled, and Mike lowered his head down in shame. Great. Now he had had two people scared of him. _Maybe I should apologize…no, I shouldn't. I've just been tortured, for god's sake! I deserve to be on edge._ His stomach took the cue and gurgled. Loud.

"Are you hungry?" _no, I just ate a frog and now it's singing inside my stomach._

"no."

"thirsty?"

"no"

"Anything?"

"no- _*cough**cough*_ Mike punched his own chest a few times. Didn't they get that what they were doing wasn't helping at all? It was bad enough that he probably couldn't do anything alone anymore. They didn't have to just keep rubbing it on his face.

"I should go. Wonka says he wants me to do a few things." Charlie said before leaving the room.

Mike just collapsed face-first on the rock bed and stayed there until he felt a poke on the back of his shirt, and turned his head to the side to look at Augustus. The German boy looked at him sadly.

"We all are hurt, Michael. Really." He said. The two just sat in silence for a few minutes, until Augustus left to clean himself.

 **(TIME SKIP TO AFTER THEY LEFT THE CHOCOLATE ROOM)**

"Do you need anything, Michael?"

"Mike. And no, I don't."

It was the fifth time Augustus asked this and it was starting to get on his nerves. Actually, everyone was. First Charlie, asking him if he needed anything all the time, then Violet, hugging him as if he needed it, and now Augustus, doing the exact same thing Charlie had! Dinner wouldn't be ready for a long time still, so mike had a lot of time to feel sorry for himself. The metal door opened, revealing the last person Mike wanted to see.

His dad was even worse than the rest. Until then, he wouldn't give his son a second glance unless he was in trouble. He couldn't care less about or notice if mike didn't eat or sleep, or even if he spent three days in a row playing video games, no breaks included.

Usually mike didn't mind being ignored. It wasn't like his teachers would ever call his parents about grades. He was the top of the class, after all. He actually stopped caring when they showed no surprise (or interest, for that matter) in the fact that he could multiply and divide fractions at the age of 7.

But now that he could no longer direct himself to all places and 'needed as much help as possible', in the words of pretty much everyone, Norman Teavee decided that he should start doing his job as a proper father. It was absolutely infuriating!

"Mike…"

"What?" he said it in a monotone, expressing his impatience towards the man, though it didn't have much effect with his chipmunk voice.

"It's time for dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

"Son, you have to eat something" since when was that important?

"Why do you care? It's not like you've ever cared before. Why now?"

"Mike, I'm trying to make up for everything I didn't do. But I can't do this unless you allow me to." _ooh, so he's trying to pester me to make up for everything._

"I gave you hundreds of chances, hundreds of times for you to be a real dad. But you always blew them. Why should you deserve another one? WHY?"

They stood in silence for what felt like centuries, but really, just mere seconds passed.

"If you need anything, I'm in the room to the left. See if Augustus can bring you there"

"I don't need help."

The metal door close slowly after the man.

"Micha-Mike. I think your father just wants to help." He had completely forgotten Augustus was in there as well. He looked up at the boy, and rubbed his eyes so no tears would fall from them. Why did everyone have to make him feel so weak, and small, and dumb? He didn't want help. He just wanted someone who wouldn't just treat him as some sort of glass doll that might break at any second.

Mike didn't notice when he drifted off leaning on Augustus's pudgy finger.

 **As always, reviews are appreciated. This was the last one I had pre-written already, so updates might take a while to come. AND THE WINTER HOLIDAYS ARE STARTING NOW!**


	6. How THEY See It

**Ok! Another chapter up! And it's almost all in Charlie's view...** **sooo…in answer to the reviews I got so far:**

 **Linkwonka88(1): as you can see, I'm back on track(finally XD)**

 **Lily: Ok, then!**

 **Guest#1: THANK YOU! That made my day. Seriously, it did.**

 **Guest#2: thx! And I'll try to do so, since I honestly have nothing to do at all…ya know, besides looking at the people destroy and re-build the apartment(they've just started on my room, and God, we found a lot of problems in there). Thanks again for the review!**

 **Linkwonka88: I know right? He and violet both suffered too much just for having manner problems. There** _ **are**_ **going to be more updates, and I'll probably start writing the next chapter as soon as I finish this one. And I live in Brazil, and wrote all the author's notes right before I posted the chapters.**

 **Irock04567: thank you! And I sure will(try to)!**

Charlie watched as the four kids (Rotten brats, as Mr. Wonka called them) chatted and laughed together in the other side of the chocolate room and sighed. Even if he won, he was the odd man out. Even Violet and Mike fit in ok. But him? It seemed that it didn't matter at all if he was good, well-behaved, or lucky. Wonka seemed to noticed his expression, and said

"They deserved what they got, Charlie. These kids are a danger to my factory, and to the world! Look at them! A mumbler who doesn't like candy, a chew addict, a spoiled rotten bad nut, and a boy who can't even appreciate my candy before sending it down! But you, Charlie. You're different. Better. Be thankful you're not forced to mix with these brats." maybe Wonka _hadn't_ noticed what it was all about.

Charlie changed his gaze back to said kids to see violet with her hands cupped pressing against her chest. After she put her hands back on her lap facing up, Charlie noticed a black and red speck contrasting to the bluish-purple of Violet's palms. Mike. The four kids started talking again, then burst out laughing at something Veruca had said. Again, Charlie wondered just how even such a rude, spoiled girl could fit in when he hadn't.

"What will we all have for dinner?" Charlie asked eager to change his focus from the four friends down the hill.

"YOU will have a feast made especially for this occasion. THEY…maybe they can have the leftovers. Or we'll give them ingredients and a campfire."

"Why can't they have a feast like us?"

"Because they do not deserve it, of course!"

"but-"

"Charlie, don't tell me you feel bad for those…them. They are brats, and deserve to be punished." Wonka looked at him with a challenging look, as if

"…ok, then. I guess I'll just go check on Grandpa Joe" Charlie said, then started walking back to the room he was sharing with his Grandfather.

 **(Time skip to after he got to the room and explained everything to Grandpa J)**

"Charlie, I don't think you should worry about this. You've just won a factory! Think about just how many classmates are going to want to be friends with you!"

"But that wouldn't be the same thing. I want friends who like me for who I am, not because I won something." His grandpa nodded, and ruffled his hair.

"Yes Charlie, I know you do. But it's hard to have friends like those nowadays." Joe locked his grandchild in a hug.

A knock at the door called the attention of the two Buckets. Charlie parted from his Grandfather and walked over to open it. An Oompa Loompa stared back up at the boy. It gave him a neatly folded piece of paper, which the boy took and read out loud.

" _I sent this Oompa Loompa to go tell you that dinner is almost ready. I want to show you something before it starts, so just follow him._

 _-WONKA_

 _P.S: the paper is edible (blueberry flavored)"_

Charlie nibbled at the corner of the purple paper, and was surprise that it really did taste like a juicy, fresh blueberry. He extended the sheet for the Oompa Loompa, but the worker simply shook its head. Then, the little person did a few confusing signals and pulled lightly at Charlie's pants. The last golden ticket winner called for his companion, and the creature, the boy, and the elder started a slow walk down the grey corridor.

 **(Change POV to Wonka)**

The master chocolatier passed back and forth in circle in the vast dining room. He usually just ate there with the Oompa Loompas, but this time it was going to be with Charlie and Grandpa Joe as well. His plan was ruined. The children were supposed to be crying and being sad and depressed and killing each other, not being friends! _Well, they_ were _supposed to be very far from here as well, but they're not._ He thought bitterly. Suddenly, a bulb appeared on top of his head as a psychotic smile entered his face. Of course! He just needed to throw it all in their faces even more! That way they'd be so depressed…it would be lovely. Absolutely lovely. The man turned to see Charlie, Grandpa Joe, and Johnny the Oompa Loompa coming through the door. He smiled. Yes, Charlie would be far more useful than he intended the boy to be.

 **This chapter was a lot shorter than the others because I intended for it to** _ **only**_ **show how Charlie was sad the others were together and how Wonka was furious about it…kinda hard to fit that in a whole 1000 words…so yeah! Hopefully, the next one will be much, much longer.**

 **Note: if you review and you are a guest, please put your name (or something other than guest). I get really confused with so many "guest"s.**

 **#2 Note: if you guys feel like it, go check out the drawings I did of mike on deviantart. My username there is DYPWCUS.**

 **A hint for the next chapter: .Ok.**


	7. Learn to trust

**In response to the reviews:**

 **Linkwonka88: Yeah, I just can't seem to make Wonka good. Yet, anyway. Well, right now living here isn't that good. There's a lot of crime. But my friends and classmates are really sweet, and now I see my dad almost every day (I used to live somewhere else where I only saw him in the weekend) so I guess that kinda makes up for it (and the food's AMAZING). We celebrate Christmas in December like everyone else, BTW. I've always wanted to see the U.S. it's like the most famous place in the WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD! What's it like in Hawaii, btw?**

 **Victoria: yup! Actually I don't know the exact ages for each kid (I don't think they said what they were in the movie), but if I find it I'll tell ya!**

 **ATTENTION: READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM CUZ IT'S IMPORTANT!**

Mike looked back and forth between the wall to the left and the wall to the right. His stomach rumbled like it had been doing for the past 45 minutes. Augustus had already left to help his mother prepare dinner for everyone (since there was no way they'd eat candy for a meal), so the American boy had no one to entertain him, even if it was just by asking a bunch of pointless questions Mike could answer by either:

A groan that meant "Yes"

A groan that meant "No"

Deathly silence meaning "It's none of your business, now ask me something vague and unimportant to which I will answer without a single trace of emotion in my voice so I can still keep my dignity"

The girls we're probably accompanying the German boy to eat, so they were out of the list as well. His dad was still an immediate no. Charlie had disappeared somewhere with Wonka, and even if he hadn't, the factory winner was way too nice; to the point it almost drove Mike crazy. It would be just weird to talk to any of the other parents, so long story made short: Mike had absolutely no one to distract him from thirst and hunger.

 _Well at least I'm not destroying my throat speaking._ Mike attempted at focusing on the bright side of the situation. _Then again, if I hadn't been shrunk to just 10, 2 centimeters of height, I could've just waltzed over and grabbed something to eat or drink,_ and _I wouldn't have to watch out how much I talk because it wouldn't matter the least bit._ Granted, he had never been one to acknowledge such side.

His minuscule stomach roared again; Mike mentally scolded himself for not eating anything before coming to the demented factory. _It's not really my fault, is it? I didn't know we were going to have to stay here longer…or that I wouldn't be able to go to the 'eating place' by myself._

The 10, 2cm tall boy gave a start when three punished ticket winners invaded the room.

"Who's hungry?" Violet asked in an announcing tone. She was holding a paper plate; Mike was far too short to see its contents. That frustrated him greatly. He swallowed his pride and tried to focus on the fact that he might not be as bored now.

"What's in the plate?" he asked hesitantly. Given how much effort Wonka had put into making them comfortable, their dinner could very well be rotten Oompa Loompa flesh…or liquid three-course gum. Or real-food shaped candy. The thought made him shudder. What if Wonka had given them poison? But there was only way of knowing, and that was by eating it.

"Soup. Gus's mum made it." Veruca replied. "It's really good, we've tried it before coming in here." She assured the tiny boy. Violet put the plate down in front of him and the fact that almost all of the lumpy veggies floating around were at least 3 times bigger than his mouth did absolutely nothing to help his current self-esteem. And how was he supposed to drink the hot, steamy meal if there was possibly no spoon usable for someone his size?

"They're too big. I can't eat this" he whined. The three children looked at one another, and then violet pulled out a regular sized teaspoon and shook it with an excited smile, almost like a commercial girl would. Despite how irrelevant the thought was, Mike couldn't help but notice that she would be a very good model…or actress, or anything that was taken for looks. Blue skin or not, Violet Beauregarde was one heck of a pretty chick.

The boy changed his attention back to the problem, took a deep breath, cleared his throat, and said:  
"What's that for? I can't even lift it properly, let alone eat with it!" The shrunken boy slumped his shoulders. Even now people didn't notice how much it hurt to be shown over and over again that he wouldn't be able to do anything normally anymore. Before he could stop himself, mike felt a single tear roll down his cheek. Then another, then another. Not after long, a waterfall of water, mucin, lipids, lysozyme, lactoferrin, lipocalin, lacritin, immunoglobulins, glucose, urea, sodium, and potassium **[1]** came rushing out of his tear ducts. The weird thing? Mike didn't care about it anymore. His life was ruined; there was no point in denying it. He deserved to cry, because he was teleported, shrunk to 10, 2cm in the process, tortured by giants in multiple different scenarios (including his favorite movie) for a deranged psychotic candy maker's amusement, and being weighed down by all the pity people kept throwing at him for it.

He felt a soft hand travel down his back and pick him up carefully, then all he saw was blue. Mike didn't back away from the hug. It was good, comforting, and made him feel cared for, loved, safe, and like he was worth something as precious as someone else's time. For the next three minutes or so, Mike just cried and sobbed into Violet's blue tracksuit shoulder.

"Come on, the soup's getting cold." She coaxed. He nodded weakly and let her lift and lower him back to the original position on the bedside chest. He rubbed his face and eyes to get rid of tears and asked the three giants the same question as before.

"How am I supposed to eat it?"

Violet took the spoon, scooped a little pit of steamy veggie soup in it, and moved it slowly towards the boy. She smiled apologetically.

"We couldn't find any other way to make this work. I'm sorry."

The boy offered a grateful and forgiving smile before tilting the spoon slightly towards his mouth, getting on his tip toes, and sucking the warm meal with a _slluuurp_ ing sound and a pleasured hum afterwards. He glanced at where Augustus had been standing before his crying fit started and noticed the boy was nowhere to be seen. And neither was Veruca. _Oh well._ He thought before digging into the soup again. _They probably went to make out somewhere or something._

"Hey, Vi" he called out to the blue girl, who seemed to just have noticed that two members of their little group had disappeared. She looked down at him.

"What is it?"

"Uh…well, I mean…umm…thanks, I guess, for helping me out." She gave him a confused look

"I didn't get what you said. Try to speak louder."

"I said THANKS FOR HELPING ME OUT!" that caused the girl to double over laughing.

 **IT'S MIKE'S POV AGAIN PEOPLEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **I JUST LOV HIM SO MUCH!**

 **[1] I CTRL-C/CTRL-V ed this from the internet**

 **QUESTION: what could be the name of a meeting point for pirates? it's in a beach.**

 **Ok, so I have a deal: I'm thinking of drawing two(2) scenes from each of my CATCF stories(Once Upon A Time in CATCF and Stuck), so I want you guys to choose which scenes you want (cuz I'm too bad at choosing).**

 **So tell me in the reviews what scenes you guys would like. Or just send me reviews (flames, constructive criticism, praise, or hate, ANYTHING as long as I get reviews)**


	8. I need help for the next chapter!

**I need help for the next chapter!**

 **Ok everyone; I need you to help me find insults for Violet, Veruca, Augustus, and Mike. Be as creative as possible and send as many as possible as well.**

 **It would be better if they are the name-calling kind of insults (twat, freak, etc)**


	9. Toss and Turn The Night Away

**RESPONSE TO THE REVIEWS:**

 **Linkwonka88: yeah, I actually haven't watched the whole movie for the last ten years or so, I think (I tried, but decided to just watch the parts where I could see mike). That sounds cool. My dad's an engineer. We already celebrate Christmas in summer (it's a big disappointment when you're a kid since almost all movies and X-mas cards show Christmas with a bunch of snow and stuff)**

 **Lily: I** _ **am**_ **planning on doing that, actually.**

 **Victoria: thank you! And thank you (again) for choosing the scenes. And as you already saw, yes I did use the name (it seriously saved my life, thx)! Oh, and I envision them as:**

 **Mike, Violet, & Augustus: 13**

 **Veruca & Charlie: 12**

 **And I ab-so-lu-te-ly LOVE long reviews!**

 **Oh, and thank you so much for helping me with the names. I owe you this chapter.**

Mike dreamed of pain.

He couldn't see anything, but he could hear and feel. And he wished he didn't. The television room song was echoing around him at about 100dBAs, if not louder. He felt the multiple attacks over and over, a never ending cycle in a factory of pain.

 _It rots the senses in the head_

He felt himself being pushed off the ground with the force of a tornado.

 _It kills imagination dead_

He was holding on to dear life

 _It clogs and clutters up the mind_

Being launched into the air again

 _It makes a child so dull and blind_

Falling down an endless pit

 _He can no longer understand a fairy tale a fairy land_

A guitar was smashed down on him

 _His brain becomes as soft as cheese_

He moved from side to side, because he knew that he didn't, something bad would happen

 _His thinking powers rust and freeze_

His efforts were useless, as that didn't stop him from feeling a sharp pain on his leg

 _He cannot think he only sees_

followed by a wet texture on that same place

 _Regarding little Mike Teavee We very much regret that we_

A strong punch to his jaw

 _Shall simply have to wait and see_

And one to his stomach, so hard that he felt the air being knocked out of him

 _And see, and see_

That wasn't all, as it sent him flying

Right on top of a blazing hot surface

 _And see, and see_

He felt himself being launched off yet again

 _We very much regret that we shall simply have to wait and see if we can get him back his size but if we can't_

In that one sentence alone, he felt all the previous punishments being repeated over and over, with the intensity growing each time.

 _It serves him right._

The sum of each individual pain was slammed down on him like a bulletin board. And then there was black.

* * *

Violet dreamed of blueberries

She saw blueberries of all sizes, shapes, and kinds.

They were looking at her, the largest of them all, and laughed, because they knew, and she knew that even if she were a girl, or a blueberry, or a winner, or a loser, she wouldn't find her place. That was because no one liked blueberry girls, or losers, or people who always win.

That was funny for them, because they knew and took pride in knowing that they were better blueberries than her. So they laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and called her names.

"Human blueberry"

"Freak"

"Softy"

"Butter heart"

Tears of pure blueberry juice rained, pouring down from her blue eyes.

"Competitive twat"

"Stupid blondie **(I myself have nothing against blondes, FYI)** "

"Dumbass"

The blue berries decided to spice things up even more as her demise song ringed in her ears.

 _Listen close, and listen hard_

 _The tale of Violet Beauregarde_

"Loser"

"Blueregarde"

 _This little girl, she see no wrong_

 _In chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing_

 _Chewing, chewing all day long_

"Worthless"

"Disappointment"

 _Chewing, chewing all day long_

 _Chewing, chewing all day long_

 _Chewing, chewing all day long_

 _Chewing, chewing all day long_

"Blue skinned retarded freak **(That's kinda racist. In a way, I mean)** "

 _For years and years, she chews away_

 _Her jaws get stronger every day_

"Gum chewer"

"Cow chewing **(this is relating to the way she chews)** "

 _With one great tremendous chew_

 _To bite the poor girl's tongue in two_

"Overachiever"

"Mommy's girl"

 _Chewing, chewing all day long_

 _Chewing, chewing all day long_

 _Chewing, chewing all day long_

 _Chewing, chewing all day long_

The words started to fade, and so did the song, as she was rolled down into a black abyss of sorrow.

 _Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing_

 _Chewing, chewing all day long_

* * *

Charlie dreamed of strawberry flavored ice-cream.

He saw millions and millions of strawberry ice-cream cones walking, talking, and laughing together along the strawberry ice-cream streets.

When he looked down, he realized that he, too, was a strawberry flavored ice-cream cone.

When he explored the ice-cream city he noticed a few patterns, such as the fact that there was a WONKA ice-cream shop at every corner, and that older ice-cream cones had sprinkles on them.

Suddenly, just as he had started a conversation with a short and jumpy baby strawberry ice-cream cone, a giant shadow was cast over the town; it's dark and scary form swallowing everything in sight.

It took him a while to notice what really was facing them all. But when he did, Charlie's strawberry ice-cream mouth formed a perfect "o" shape.

A giant strawberry flavored ice-cream cone.

He heard a scream, and saw the whole population fleeing from the giant. Charlie wanted to follow suit, but he simply couldn't. Wasn't it wrong to judge the ice-cream by its enormous size? Or just simply because it was different than the majority? He was about to say a proper hello to the newly arrived, when it started grabbing the strawberry flavored citizens, at least a thousand and fifty in each handful. That action alone made Charlie forget his heroic act and decide that he valued his happy and frothy life as a strawberry flavored ice-cream cone.

It wasn't long before he too was caught in the hands of the giant maniacal strawberry flavored ice-cream cone. He braced himself as cold darkness swallowed him whole, and Willy Wonka's voice echoed in his mind.

"Be thankful you're not forced to mix with these brats!" well now Charlie would mix with things much worse than brats.

* * *

Augustus dreamed of Bacon.

Tiny, short (almost as short as the Oompa Loompas) little smiling strips of bacon were dancing around him, taunting him with chocolate bars, caramel toffees, strawberry ice cream cones, blueberry jelly, marshmallows, and every other kind of candy he once liked.

And Augustus? What did he do?

He cried, and begged them to stop, and then cried even more when they didn't. It got even worse as a familiar tune tuned up from nowhere in particular. The Oompa Loompa sized bacon strips sang to it as if they were in a common karaoke night.

 _Augustus Gloop, Augustus Gloop_

 _The great big gready nincompoop_

A waterfall of chocolate descended upon the German boy

 _Augustus Gloop, so big and vile_

 _So greedy foul and infantile_

Blueberry pudding was sprayed on his face

 _Come on, we cry, the time is right_

 _To send him shooting up the pipe_

At least five lemon pies were launched at him

 _And do dear children be alarmed_

 _Augustus Gloop will sure be harmed_

A sizzling hot lava cake was tossed at his bare hands, and the boy screamed in pain

 _Augustus Gloop will sure be harmed_

The attack repeated itself, and he howled five times louder

 _And too of course we must admit_

 _He will be altered quite a bit_

He couldn't see what else was being pitched at him anymore, but he felt the textures, and the temperatures.

 _Slowly wheels go round and round_

 _And cogs begin to grind and pound_

Hard and freezing cold

 _This greedy brute this louse's ear_

Pudgy and warm

 _Is loved by people everywhere_

Small, room-temperature, and soft

 _For who could hate or bear a grudge_

 _Against a luscious bit of fudge?_

Augustus wailed as a mountain of desserts rained on him, burying him alive under what once was his idea of heaven.

* * *

Wonka dreamed of happiness.

He saw the history of his chocolate empire, from the time when he had nothing but a corner store at Cherry Street to the time when he passed the world's largest factory to Charlie.

But that wasn't all.

Wonka also saw _them._ But that didn't bother him, because they were suffering, and learning they're lesson.

He saw Augustus being boiled in the fudge room.

He saw Violet being squeezed out of juice in the juicing room.

He saw Veruca swimming through garbage in the chute.

He saw Mike being thrown around like a puppet by the Oompa Loompas.

And then he saw Charlie, his heir, and the white sheep. He saw the two of them in the inventing room, breathing life into all sorts of candies. He saw them hunting down Oompa Loompas to test their newest and craziest inventions. The memories and possibilities swam around in front of him, happy as jelly beans, and jolly as marshmallows.

He smiled in his sleep, and stayed that way.

 **Another chappie up!**

 **So what do you guys think?**

 **NOTE: Veruca was not included in this because I already did her sleeping self…And because she wasn't there when her song played.**

 **2** **nd** **NOTE: Special thanks to Victoria for the names Blueregarde, Loser, & Disapointment and to DemonicEntity666 (go check her out on deviantart) for the name Blue Skinned Retarded Freak. and thanks to my dear friend Duda for letting me use a concept of a dream she had once(Charlie's ice-cream dream)  
**

 **3** **rd** **NOTE: the time for you guys to choose which scenes you want to be drawn for this story ends…in the 27** **TH** **!**

 **So yeah, send me reviews or I'll feel ignored, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc.**


	10. Hearttalk

**Response to the reviews:**

 **Victoria(1): thank you!**

 **(2): I did post one of the Stuck scenes already, but I'm having a bit of trouble being satisfied with the other ones…**

 **Linkwonka88: it is, isn't it? Ire-reading what I wrote for Wonka, I guess I exaggerated a bit…or a lot…but thanks anyway!**

 **Demonicgirl666: I feel so too. He does so because he is a psychopath in my view. And yes, Charlie is God to him. P.s: I LOLed when I read this review.**

 **Irock04567: 1. After I watched the video with his song, I really couldn't help but focus on the fact that he was literally being tortured for not being childish.** **And for some reason, I guess I like making fictional people suffer. 2. Yep…too much? 3. Strwberry's not my first option when it cmes to ice cream…or pretty much anything. Thanks! I was actually worried that the storytelling in that part was bad. Well, I have no idea what made my friend have that dream…oh well. 4. I know I exaggerated. A lot. I guess I just…yeah.**

 **KEEP ON MOTIVATING ME PEOPLE!**

The four 'bad' children sat together in the boys' room.

"I had the worst nightmare possible last night!" Violet exclaimed.

"You did too?" Augustus asked. He hadn't eaten breakfast that morning, to everyone's surprise and his mother's growing concern. After that dream, where a group of bacons were throwing deadly foods and treats at him **(This just sounds sillier than I expected, especially since it's supposed to be a scary nightmare)** , how could he? If he couldn't eat before, now he was completely ok with the possibility of starving to death.

"Yeah, there were lots of blueberries, and they were calling me names and making fun of me!" her voice faltered. Mike, who was sitting on her shoulder, gave it a comforting pat to let her know it was ok to cry. She smiled at the shrunken boy and looked back at Gus. "What was yours about?"

"Bacon…and candy" they all gave him weird looks. "There was a group of Oompa Loompa sized talking bacons, and they were singing the Oompa Loompa song and throwing food at me and it hurt a lot!" he was sobbing uncontrollably by then, and Veruca quickly moved over to give him a friendly hug and whisper comforting words in his ear.

After a few awkward moments, Augustus's sobbing finally decreased to just a few sniffs, and Mike decided to share the burden, even if it made him himself want to cry as well.

"I dreamed that the television room song was playing, and I felt a lot of people hurting me just like the Oompa Loompas had" he rubbed his leg, which had been cut with a giant knife inside the dream world. Real world or not, the pain had come just as bad, if not worse. It seemed that if he didn't see what exactly was hurting him, it was 5 times more painful. Violet ruffled the unruly mess of brunette hair on his tiny head and then faced Veruca.

"Are you in the 'We are haunted by Oompa Loompa songs in our sleep' club as well, Ruca?"

"Why not the 'We get bullied in our sleep' club?" Mike asked in his squeaky voice before Veruca could answer.

"Because 'we are haunted by Oompa Loompa songs in our sleep sounds better'" Violet argued. Mike just grumbled. The other three kids shared a good natured laugh before Violet asked Veruca the question once more.

"So, are you in the club or not?"

"Unfortunately yes. I had the same dream as before, just…this time I heard the Oompa Loompas singing the same song as in the nut room"

"Wait, you actually heard the song?! But you were already down the chute! Unless you weren't so deep down, there was no way you could have heard it!" Mike seemed to regret saying that as soon as the words left his mouth. Veruca's face fell, and so did two shiny streams of glistening tears. Mike tried to fix his mistake as soon as possible.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean do offend. Really" the girl just nodded while trying to wipe all tears out of her face.

"It's fine…actually, I wasn't that deep in. a lot of garbage was breaking the fall"

"Three weeks. That's what Wonka said." The shrunken boy responded.

"Oh…that's…good, I guess. Or not"

Augustus raised his hand a little "Would it be ok if I asked you guys what happened to you? Y- You don't have to tell me, but if you could…" the three kids looked at one another, and then nodded at the German boy. Violet spoke first.

"Ok, so I guess we should do it in order...? yeah, we should. So I got out of the tour after you, Gus, when we went to the inventing room."

"What's the inventing room?" Augustus asked.

"Wonka said that it's where he keeps his 'most secret inventions'" Veruca answered.

"Anyway. Wonka showed a few of his weird candies. An everlasting gobstopper and a hair toffee. Don't ask what that is." Violet continued. "And then he said he wanted to show us something. We went to this really big machine and turned it on and then a strip of gum came out of it. So I took it, and then Wonka started talking about how awesome and amazing it was."

"So I thought he meant that it was ready for eating, since he showed it off so much. So I started chewing it." The blue girl's voice wavered. "But then my mom told me I was turning blue. I looked at my hands and saw that they were blue. Then I felt myself blowing up and before I knew I was a giant blueberry and then they started singing about the way I chew and Wonka was dancing to it and my mom was only worried about how couldn't compete instead of the fact that I might not go back to real size and color again and then they started jumping on me and then, and then…" now Violet was letting out various sobs an tears. The others quickly moved in to give her a comforting hug.

The only sound in the room were Violet's wails until Veruca piped up from her position with face squeezed between Mike's body and Violet's neck.

"Oh, lord, Mike! You are smelly as hell. Ever heard of a shower?"

"Hey! You're the one who swam in trash. And it's your turn to talk" Came Mike's squeaky reply.

"Yes, but I will put you inside a bowl of water and soap later to wash off. You smell horrible" she snapped back, then regained her composure, cleared her throat, resumed talking before Mike could protest on the bath subject. "So after the little demons rolled Violet out of the inventing room, we went to the nut room, where there were lots and lots of squirrels sorting nuts around an area with a hole in the middle. I said I wanted one, because I've never had a squirrel, but daddy said no, and so did Wonka. So I went to get one myself. But then the squirrels started jumping on me a then pinned me to the ground. They started tapping on my head, and I heard Wonka say I was a bad nut." She took a deep breath. "And then they dragged me to the hole in the middle of the room. I kept on falling for a few seconds, until I fell on a load of garbage. I didn't hear or see anything for a pretty long time, but when I did, it was the Oompa Loompa song…and three different things fell on me. What exactly were those things?" she asked Mike, the only one in the room other than herself who had gone as far in tour.

"A fish skeleton, a steak, and an oyster, I think. And your dad."

"Yes, I did notice my dad fell in there as well. So that's pretty much it. It actually helps to talk about it. I might tell the story again in the future just to get it out. Ok, smelly boy. Your turn"

"I'm not smelly! And so after the nut room we-" he was interrupted by Violet, who then picked him up by the collar and sniffed his tiny body. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"She's right. You smell like rotten food. And sweat. And…raw meat?" she gave him a questioning look. He sighed.

"I'll explain. Just wait. So we went to the elevator, did the same thing we all did before, and went to the television room. Wonka said he had an invention that sent stuff through television, and showed it to us, but then I saw that it was teleporter and told him so but no one cared! He could have changed the world but he only cares about this freaking chocolate! So I went into the machine to show him and-" again he was interrupted by Violet.

"You're really dumb. Just…yeah"

"Shut up. I'm a science person. So I went into the machine, got shrunk and sent into the television. When I got there, there was an Oompa Loompa newscaster singing, then a chef hammering a steak –that's where the raw meat smell probably comes from-, then there were freaks playing with toy robots, then I was in _psycho,_ then into a Oompa Loompa infested rock show, and then they started attacking me."

"First one pushed me off a keyboard, then I was holding on to a cymbal and the drummer hit the thing, so I started flying around, then I fell in slow motion through a Oompa Loompa Beatles concert. Then they smashed a guitar on my head, tried to kill me with a giant knife, punched me on the face and stomach, almost fried me in a frying pan, and then broke pretty much all my bones by slamming a bulletin board on me." he said it all very fast, trying to get rid of the memory.

"…ouch" Violet said.

"Yup."

"Okay, so now that we've opened our hearts, you need a bath. C'mon, I can't stand the smell anymore"

Meanwhile, Wonka and Charlie had been watching the pink sheep being sheared while Charlie explained his own dream to Wonka and Wonka pretended to listen.

 **Yup. Not much happened here, but I wanted to show some bonding time between the brats.**

 **I don't really know whether to show the bathing scene or not. What do you guys think? On one hand I would have a bit more content which means it's easier, but on the other, I was planning on having it in another fic that's WiP right now…idk, help me out.**

 **So, yeah. They share their feelings (god, I almost wrote 'fillings'), I put even more crying in there (don't know why) and I just make it clear (again) that I don't like Wonka. Yeah.**

 **And guess what? After the science test I've had today I got lots of ideas for the Once Upon A Time fic and for this one.**

 **YOU SHALL NEVER GUESS WHAT I'VE PLANNED FOR ONCE UPON A TIME! *perfect evil laugh***


	11. bath, present, and show

**RESPONSE TO THE REVIEWS:**

 **Linkwonka88:** **I don't think Wilbur Wonka will come in…yeah, I don't think he will. I** _ **am**_ **trying to find a way to make Wonka not as evil as I always make him, but that'll probably be more towards the end.**

 **22:** **yeah, I guess talking about stuff almost always helps…**

 **Irock04567: thank you! Whenever I read things, I usually think that the characters get over stuff way too quickly…or maybe I make them too emotional, idk.** **I'm going to pretend I know exactly what the last part is about: COOL!**

 **guesty: no what?...don't worry about the bath scene thing, I found a way to do it without having to rate the story M. yes it's very awkward…but thanks! At first(when I had written the first 5 chappies and decided it was too dumb to post) I thought no one would like it, so thx again!**

 **Demonicgirl666:** **so do i...but thanks! And you'll see a lot of surprises…*maniacal laugh***

 **Em:** **yes he is and will be, but for now he's tiny cuz it's cuter.**

 **On w/ the story!**

Mike stared at the rice bowl hesitantly. There had been a mutual agreement that Augustus should not be responsible for bathing him because of the clumsiness factor…That and the fact that he'd probably squash/ drown/ suffocate the tech addicted boy by accident. While that meant he'd likely live through the 'bath', it also meant that he'd have to be cleaned by two girls. He _had_ tried to protest against it, but it's kinda hard to win an argument when you have a squeaky voice and only 10, 2 centimeters of height. All Veruca, who was dead set on having him take bath, had to do was scoop him up and have Augustus get a bowl, soap, a towel and a jar filled with water. Then she got Violet to do the dirty work claiming she had something to do. Mike guessed it could be worse, to say the least. Veruca decided it was best he kept his clothes on so they'd be clean as well. He also guessed she either didn't notice or ignored the weirded out looks the two American children were shooting her.

So here he was, about to be maybe killed in a plastic rice bowl by a giant blue girl. Of course, there were other ways he could die besides drowning. She could accidentally drop him; therefore there was the chance of him breaking his neck or any other vital body parts.

Apparently, violet decided to get the whole thing over with. She picked him up and (as far from carefully as possible, Mike noted,) dropped him head-first into the bowl. He slashed around for a few seconds, until he actually surfaced. Violet just gave him an apologetic look, and moved on.

WONKA'S POV:

While the others were doing whatever they were doing, Wonka and Charlie were in a fancy office with a fancy looking chocolate table. Wonka was teaching and showing Charlie different parts and jobs and stuff of the factory every once in a while one of them would rip out a corner of the strawberry ice cream flavored paper and munch on it. Even though the task pleased him greatly, Wonka's mind was this close to going haywire. He could see the children hadn't learned their lesson yet. ' _I must push them down just slightly one more time_ ' he thought. ' _And I still have to see if the taffy puller's already ready for use on the kid. His punishment is_ not _to be ant-sized. It's the opposite. If I let him stay like this he'll still be a violent television addicted midget with no imagination whatsoever_ '

Seeing an Oompa Loompa come into the room, Wonka leaned in and asked about the taffy puller, careful so that Charlie didn't hear him. She answered that the machine still needed a few tweaks here and there, but they'd probably be done until after the dinner. Wonka sighed. Mike couldn't be allowed to leave the factory until he was back to his size or even bigger if possible. He smiled mischievously.

"Are the new songs ready? I'm sure our guests would love to see just how much we care about them." the oompa simply nodded. "Great. Tell them to get ready for this special evening" she nodded once more and left.

VERUCA'S POV

Veruca smiled as she looked over the front, back, and sides of the sewn fabric. She didn't really think mike was smelly; she just needed a way to have everyone else be too distracted to see what she was doing. So she had Violet and Mike be working on the bath and Augustus going to see his mum. Thinking about Augustus, she smiled again. He had to get the best one. Mike's and Violet's ones were ready, and so was her own. Now she just needed the bottom part and it would all be ready. The only problem was if they were going to use it or not. as if on cue, an oompa loompa wearing a floral dress came into the room, not bothering to knock, and placed a folded( and more than a little wrinkled, she noted) piece of paper on her desk. She took it reluctantly, and read the words written in a disgusting hand-writing that could make her Cousin Wilma's one seem like the Script MT Bold font.

'There will be a show in the chocolate room tonight. Use your best clothes. If you have any."

 _How rude._ She thought. _Daddy has to do something about it._ Even if veruca wasn't as demanding as she seemed, she still _did_ take advantage of her father's lack of spine. Who wouldn't, after all? She had the old man at her fingertips. But that's beside the point. Now the others would have no choice but to use her present.

AUGUSTUS POV:

Augustus and his mom were talking about different recipes when an oompa loompa came up to them and gave out a note with the same message as veruca's except for the last sentence. Theirs said: "The spoiled brat has the clothing under control" that made Augustus angry. After getting to know her, he knew Veruca was far from being a spoiled brat. But he still couldn't bring himself to actually say that to the creature, for he still feared its kind. Mother and son looked at each other, and decided to actually go get ready.

MIKE POV:

Violet had just finished drying him when veruca burst into the room, a pearly white grin on her pale face. She was holding some kind of fabric.

"I've got something for both of you! Did the little demons give you the note as well?" the Americans nodded, not sure of where she was getting at. Until she placed a mini (perfectly fit for him) outfit on the table. It was a black long-sleeved shirt, a white t-shirt, and a pair of grey shorts.

"You can change into them later. Now violet, this is for you." She took the larger fabric and revealed a purple dress with blue details here and there. Violet, mike saw, was speechless. She simply dropped whatever she was holding and locked her friend in a hug.

TIME SKIP TO THE DINNER

NO ONE'S POV:

The children and their parents sat at a table in the chocolate room, solid caramel places in front of them. The oompa loompas served their food- which, to their dismay (expect Mrs. Gloop) was different assortments of candy. Marshmallows, candy corn, jelly beans, etc, etc.

Suddenly Wonka appeared on top of the stage the table was facing. He cleared his throat, and announced:

"Welcome, my guests" the disgusted tone hadn't faded one bit. "I welcome you to our musical how. Now, ladies and gentlemen, may introduce…THE OOMPA LOOMPAS!"

A song started and everyone saw Augustus scream in sheer horror at the image that presented itself afterwards.

 **Long time I didn't update this, uh? Oh, well, here it is!**

 **Can anyone guess what's going to happen? If so just tell me in the reviews bc I love reviews and I WANT THEM NOW!** _ **Don't care how, I want it noooooooooow…**_ **that was random…oh well.**


	12. a show

**Linkwonka88:** **well…kind of, yes, and no…it'll make sense in a few secs.**

 **Eyebrows3:** **oh, thank you! And idk if I made it dramatic enough to get you angry…maybe I should practice these kinds of things more.**

 **Olivia:** **well…I did. Just now. And I'm flattered, thank you.**

 **22:** **thx! Here it is! (me neither, but that'll be in the next chapters…oops.)**

 **Demonicgirl666:** **well who knows? Maybe he did…actually I think it'd suit him…kind of…yeah. U guessed it right.**

 **Guest(plz put either ur name or something other than Guest next time):** **lots of people really close to the right answer…I'm being too predictable…oh well. And thank you, kind…person? (can't call u 'sir' cuz Idk whether ur a guy or a girl)**

 **Guest#2(read the previous answer):** **a moving one, and it's right here(next one will be like…when it's done.)**

 **On to the chapter. Btw** _ **this is where the song lyrics are,**_ and this is story telling. **And these are notes.**

" _ **Gloop in soup, thar he blows  
slowly up the pipe he flows  
to the mixing room he rises  
Hope, that pipe can take all sizes  
If he listened he would not be  
Headed for the fudging pot but  
He was not obedient  
Now he is an ingredient"**_

The guests stared with horrified expressions at the oompa loompas dancing and singing in front of a footage that captured Augustus's downfall the day before. Suddenly the song changed and the picture of a television screen appeared, and inside it was Mike trying to dodge various attacks, but mostly failing.

" _ **Alas alas poor Mike Teavee, For OMG he's ADD**_

 _ **He's like so many nowadays  
It's awfully modern this malaise"**_

"HEY!" mike shouted in anger. But no one heard him over the blaring sound of the music, the song changed once more, just like the footage. Now it showed a youtube-poop-style video of Violet's blueberry inflation demise.

" _ **Juicy is a girl named Violet B. She doesn't have a talent as far as we can see, but she wants to be a star though there's nothing she can do, She's gonna be famous now for just turning blue!"**_

The blue girl growled at the lyrics and image. The screen tuned back to Mike's television battle.

" _ **For every child that threw a fit, The TV set would babysit  
Attention spans have gone pal-mal, there's only time for LOL"**_

back to Augustus's video.

" _ **Cut, dice, mince, slice  
Time to make the fudge  
Churn, chop, pond, pop  
Time to make the fudge  
Snap, snip, whisk, whip  
Let your stomach be the judge  
Boil, beat  
Hey turn up the heat  
Cause everyone loves fudge"**_

And back to mike again. This time specifically he was jumping around a kitchen counter, with the chef (an Oompa loompa) making a candy recipe.

" _ **They never step outside to play, their world is dark both night and day  
the skies of blue, the pinks and greens, Are only viewed on laptop screens"**_

The nutcracker's suite started playing, and different shots of Veruca being attacked by the squirrels and swimming through trash appeared.

" _ **Veruca Salt, The debutant, She's always screaming "I want I WANT!" We hope she wants last month's chow mein, as she jetes down the garbage drain."**_

The rich girl stood up and ran out of the chocolate room, the others quickly following her. But they still heard the music go on.  
 _ **"They only move and exercise**_

 _ **Their clicking finger and their thumb**_

 _ **Each brain cell overloads and dies**_

 _ **As all their limbs are turning numb"  
"Auf Weidersehen Augustus Gloop**_

 _ **It's time to say goodbye  
You great big greedy nincompoop  
It's time fudgify  
You never tried to make a friend  
But now we'll have some fun  
For though you're tour is at an end  
Our joy has just begun"**_

The four sat in the girls' room, Veruca sobbing into Augustus's shoulder while the boy hugged her. Every once in a while she'd stutter something, but it was usually too muffled by the crying and drowned by the song.

" _ **Vidiots  
They're just vidiots  
The age of innocence is gone  
When certain sites are clicked upon  
The images that they repeat  
Once in their brain you can't delete  
And then like some barbaric Huns  
Our toddlers all are packing guns  
And children curse and smoke cigars  
Our nurseries now have prison bars"**_

"I don't like it here. Daddy said it would be fun but it's not! I'll get him to sue Wonka!" she dried the tears from her eyes, but another bunch escaped when she heard the next part.

" _ **Yes now she joined the trash below so spoiled and so rotten,  
the fishy from a week ago,  
some giant lump forgotten.  
A bacon rind, some left out lard,  
a loaf of bread gone stale and hard.  
All rotten too, a reeky pear,  
a thing the cat left on the stair.  
Veruca Salt, the pampered miss, Will now Fouetté to a foul abyss. So take a whiff for it's awfully ripe, her new address...The SEWER PIPE!"**_

"Hey, I know it's bad. We're all being insulted right now, you know? and we're not crying" Violet said in a firm voice. Clear to the others, she wasn't one to accept weakness. Veruca didn't seem to have registered her words though, because she kept on sobbing and mumbling.

" _ **She's always wanted fame, now she's 'bout to explode, we'll scoop up every chunk and we'll serve her a la mode! She's gonna hit the big time when the big gum drops, she'll finally burst her bubble at the top of the pops!"**_

"That's disgusting. When did they even plan all this?" Violet stated, still with a firm face. For so long as she kept her cool, it would be fine. All she had to do was act as if it was nothing, and then it would start being nothing to her.  
 _ **"Ounce ground, twice pound  
Time to make the fudge  
Stretch, strain, cause pain  
Time to make the fudge  
Sift, shake, then we bake  
And stick it with a fork  
Don't throw away the scraps today  
Cause we love candied pork"**_

Augustus suddenly started sobbing as well, which left the two kids left- Mike and Violet- staring at the wailing duo.  
 _ **"They scream and rant and raise their fists  
and fire their psychiatrists  
we hear them all the teenage hordes  
they scream their battle cry "WE'RE BORED!"!  
Their minds will surely turn to mush  
with words that make an ex-con blush  
they never mind their Ps and Qs  
they long for piercings and tattoos  
Vidiots  
they're just vidiots"**_

"First off, I don't have tattoos or piercings, second off, I DON'T RANT OR RAISE MY FISTS OR JUST SHOUT AT NOTHING!" Mike yelled (in a squeaky voice, as always) punching the air.

" _ **Veruca Salt,  
the selfish tot,  
was never good with the things she got!  
But it's not just vicious Verruca's fault.  
This rancid recipe demands another dash of salt!"**_

The American kids looked at each other as Veruca cried even harder. Clearly she wasn't used to being so plainly insulted.  
 _ **"Her lips say nothing and her hands do less;  
her clothes are yours because soon she'll need a tent for a dress!  
Her stomach will be perfect when it's squeezed and its oozed,  
her brain's in mint condition cause it's never been used!  
Her legs are good and sturdy cause she ran towards the spotlight!  
You better take em both; to split them up would be not right.  
And you had better hurry if you wanna grab an ear,  
Cause in fifteen minutes she is bound to disappear!"**_

"THAT'S DISGUSTING, DIRTY-MINDED, RUDE, AND VERY, VERY LOW!" Violet screeched.  
 _ **"Blame her father and her mother that Veruca will reside,  
with the rubbish and the other wasteful things she tossed aside!  
To the furnace we'd bequeath her. See the squirrels as they are swarming,  
Cos recycling was beneath her,  
she's the cause for global warming!"**_

"NO I'M NOT!"Veruca yelled.  
 _ **"With all this info at a click  
A book will rot upon the shelf  
If all the answers come too quick  
A child won't think for himself  
Each day they text on their new toy  
Their thoughts and their location  
But OMG will this destroy  
The art of conversation?"**_

"I almost never text people, for your information. And if it makes people stupid then why am I the most intelligent person in the school?" Mike mumbled to himself.  
 _ **"Everybody wants a piece of the action, everybody's talking 'bout Juicy!  
Her favorite body parts will soon be yours for a fraction,  
her limbs flying overhead will be a distraction!"**_

"eww. Just ew" Violet said.

" _ **You show the meaning to you group of YOU ARE WHAT YOU EAT!"**_

"but I'm not even covered in chocolate anymore!" Augustus wailed more.

" _ **His future's not completely shot  
His new address is "**_

"Oh, come on…"Mike complained. He was used to being insulted, so it wasn't different whether it was from Oompa Loompas or classmates, right? Except that his classmates didn't call him stupid-they knew better than that, even if he was just a nerd to most of them.  
 _ **"We'll soon hear a twit screaming "Mine all mine!" From deep down below where the sun don't shine! BAD NUT!"**_

The song ended, a maniacal oompa loompa-and-wonka laugh echoing through the space and the kids looked at one another, except Veruca, who was still sobbing. Violet sighed and hugged her as well, Mike using her as a ramp to get into the group.

"I'm not a bad person…" The British said.

"No, you're not. It's them that see you as bad." Violet assured her. "They don't really know you for you. Or any of us, really. They just know our demons."

"We'll get a shot at them one day. You'll see. Even if we don't, Wonka's got a lot of karma after him." Mike added. And so the four stayed in that position until an adult came to the door, and with a horrified expression too.

 **Not that good…but I wanted to put the song in for most of the chapter and had to put their actions as well. As you can see I used the songs from the London Cast musical (never watched it bc I wasn't a CATCF obsessive back then).**

 **NOTE: Violet and Mike aren't all emotional bc I see Mike as the kind of person who already gets insulted a lot, so it doesn't affect him much and Violet seems to be the kind of person that thinks that if they keep it cool on the outside, the inside will eventually be cool too.**

 **Here are the names of each song if u don't know and wanna check em out:**

 **Augustus: Alf Weidesehen Augustus Gloop**

 **Violet: Juicy!**

 **Veruca: Veruca's Nutcracker Sweet**

 **Mike: Vidiots**

 **So yeah. I won't expect a lot of reviews bc I myself am not really satisfied with it, but I had to post** _ **something**_ **and I couldn't find any way to fix it. Sorry. Btw we have like 2 or 3 chapters left until the story ends.**


	13. Goodbye

**Olivia:** **Thank u!**

 **Turrislucidus:** **kkkkkkk thx!**

 **Linkwonka88:** **first: thank you so much! Second: about beating the s*it out of that kid…man, u got guts! Not encouraging it, of course. And third: older AND younger twins? That's tough…I'm sorry 'bout ur mom. But if this helps (idk if it does) most of the people I know say that everything happens for a reason. I think their right. Fate just sends us to where we have to go in order to learn and grow. Even if it hurts. Well, anytime u wanna let stuff out (Desabafar, in Portuguese. Idk the English word for it), I'm all ears.**

 **Demonicgirl666:** **yes he is. But don't fret! He'll get what he deserves. Though I guess I'm not a vengeful enough person… And thank you!**

 **22:** **aww thx!**

 **Smiley101:** **I kinda only went to re-read your review after I finished this…so yeah, but at least it's in Charlie's PoV. If I do an epilogue then there will be a part for him anyway.**

 **This is the last chapter, guys. Then we'll have an epilogue, though only if you want me to do it. So plz tell me in the comments. I hope you enjoyed this story, and I'm sorry if this is not as good as you expected it.**

Charlie was trying very hard not to stare horrified at Mike, though it was nearly impossible for his eyes not to flicker back to glance at the ten feet tall and paper thin boy standing on the other side of the hallway. He had seen some Oompa Loompas plus Mr. Teavee taking the previously tiny Mike Teavee to a different room the night before, right after the insulting songs and images Mr. Wonka had prepared. Charlie hadn't felt so sure about the man at the time, but he got a good enough explanation for it, so he guessed that it had been for the best.  
The storm had subsided little after dawn, a few hours before all the shops would open and the new day would officially begin, but as Mr. Wonka had said it was "the perfect time to say goodbye and skip on to the next step".

As the four runner-ups and their parents were trudging towards the open main doors of the factory, Charlie heard his mentor whisper, as if reciting a mantra: "Let these disgusting little beasts be gone from our lives and from my wonderful world of pure imagination." Unfortunately, it seemed that one of them heard the words loud and clear. The large boy turned around, his piggy eyes sadder than ever. 

"Mr. Wonka, we understand that what happened to us was partly our own fault, but we're not the only ones to blame." Augustus stated sadly, no longer as shy and insecure as he was when they first walked into the deadly factory. 

Violet joined him. "I agree that none of us were-or are- anywhere near being perfect children, but it's NOT in your place to judge us and insult us." 

Veruca came up next to her. "Yes. We may have flaws, and very apparent ones at that, but having a complete stranger embarrass, scare, and violate us will NOT fix us. And neither will help reminding us that there are people who are better, at least in your point of view."

"You know...in the end, you're the only rotten brat around here, . We at least admit that we have flaws and still wear them with our heads high. Different from _some_ people." Violet snapped at last, and as if taking their cue, the three turned back around and started for the door.

When they passed him, Mike looked over his shoulder, straight at small-in-comparison Charlie, and said in a hoarse voice: "you know, you guys think he's so great and amazing, when what he did and how he did it makes him so much worse than us." He paused "I won't willingly tell anyone about what we saw in here, because it's like your home and you're a goody goody kid and all. Don't make me regret this."

"I won't. And I hope to see you four again in the future." 

"...Hopefully not." Mike answered after a few moments, and followed the others out to the open world, a set of adventures and challenges with no doubt awaiting them. Charlie stared at the four bodies, of whom he once judged "evil", but that at the moment he could only describe as "misunderstood"

Mr. Wonka's voice came from behind him in an excited tone "now that that's done for, there's someone I've wanted you to meet for quite some time, Charlie."

 _In the end, there's nothing you can do about your mistakes, except take them and use them as a reassurance that you are normal. Everyone fails at some point. Some more than others. And we all feel like we're at the bottom at one time or another. But in the end, all that matters is who you really are. And if who you really are is a rotten brat, then the ones that don't like it can go f***k themselves._

 **And here is the final chapter of "Stuck"! (Except for the** _ **maybe**_ **epilogue) I just want to say that I loved writing this story, and that I loved most of all to get to know some of you guys, even if only a little. This Thursday the final tests of the year start, so I might take longer on the other stories, but I'm feeling inspired right now so who knows…well I hope you liked this story as much as I did (hopefully more…I might completely edit it in the future).**

 **Btw the thing at the end is just random feelings. I wanted to put something else in there and this happened.**


	14. Epilogue

**RESPONSE TO THE REVIEWS:**

 **Linkwonka88: wow…tough stuff. I just arrived at my Nona's house a few hours ago after staying in the car or like 7 hours. We usually go to my grandma's house (which I prefer), but not this time. Oh well. All bad things come to an end, at least. And I think u should make an account, then u can just PM and not have to wait until there's an update.**

 **MikeTeaveeTheGreat: (btw I LOVE ur username) Thanks! ^^**

 **Smiley101: thank you! And I think Charlie would act about something like this. But then again, he's only 12, so yeah. But it's a fictional world and everything's possible in those.**

 ***EACH PARAGRAPH TELLS THE STORY OF EACH FAMILY.**

 ***CHARLOTTE WONKA BELONGS TO FANGURLZ. GO CHECK OUT THEIR STORIES.**

 ***ENJOY AND PLZ TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

 **EPILOGUE:**

The two adults were deeply asleep when two nearly identical figures crashed onto their bed. Violet was the first to wake up, staring firmly at the two jumping four-year-olds that invaded her and Mike's territory. "Get over here, Britts!" Then she tackled the little choppy-haired girl, while Mike (who had just shaken himself awake) grabbed the small boy by the torso with a cry of "THIS IS SPARTA!" The four wrestled for a bit, until the twins managed to pin the couple down (correction: they only pinned Mike down cuz Violet was too strong and Mike was kinda weak as it was). The family laughed and stayed splattered around the bed before they all decided to get up and eat breakfast.

"And this," Veruca presented to the three-year-old, "is where all the ladies and machines sort the nuts." The little jewel had an awe-struck expression on her pale face, her small, chocolate eyes as wide as they could ever get. Two years after adopting this angel, Veruca Salt, now the owner of Salt's Salty Nuts, decided to show her daughter around the place where all the 'magic' happened. The posh business-woman smiled down at the raven-haired girl, silently thanking the Lord for letting her be a part of young Ruby's life.

Augustus Gloop took the fifth tray of biscuits out of the oven and dropped it on the stone counter, the warm sugary smell of triple chocolate-chip and ginger cookies intensifying even more. Little Julliett sat on the counter beside the cookies, her mother and soon-to-be-born brother in a different room sleeping soundly. This was usually what the two gingers did on Saturdays while the woman of the house slept: go to the gas station and buy Popsicles, bake cookies, or just eat whatever they found in the storage. The usually noisy butchery downstairs was unusually silent, as if it were also taking a nap. Suddenly, a loud snort came from the master bedroom. The two glanced at each other for one second before trying unsuccessfully to hold their laughter.

"One drop of nerds green" Charlie exclaimed in his 'scientist voice'. The mixture glowed a striking neon green.  
"Three drops of Mistletoe red!" Charlotte announced in a similar voice, hints of her excitement unhidden. Their 'potion' sparkled red like a rose. The two laughed and turned towards their son William, who seemed more interested in picking his nose and ingesting the finds than in creating the utmost perfect and completely unusual Christmas candy. The two smiled sadly and scooped him in a hug, the family of three bursting out laughing again.

 **So after 5 months and 3 days (more than that actually, since I had written the few first chapters earlier on) the story is FINISHED! Damn I'm so happy. Not sure why. Oh well.**

 **But anyway, please tell me what you liked, didn't like, what was your favorite part or how can I improve my writing so I can give you better stuff to read!**

 **So yeah, I have no idea of when I'll be updating my other stories…I kinda lost my inspiration for the 50 one-shots so there's a chance I'll re-write it. Lil Ones is on the waiting list and will be put back on track after I finish Once Upon A Time In CATCF, which I actually just had an idea for. If you're completely bored, then just see if you can find any Easter eggs in Music To My Ears.**

 **LAST QUESTIONS OF THE DAY: WHO HERE LIKES LOCK, SHOCK, AND BARREL FROM THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRITSMAS?**

 **AND WHO SHIPS LOCK AND SHOCK?**

 **Just asking cuz I got recently obsessed with these guys. I just love bad kids.**


End file.
